The Wrath of the Moon
by The Meg-chan
Summary: (Yup, kids, another one of my Raina/Kuzco fics. ;D) A sad, romantic story with Kuzco and a peasent girl, and a little bit of a Majora's Mask twist. Ok, a big bit of a Majora's Mask twist. xD Rated PG13 for violence and mild profanity.
1. "The Dream and the Skull"

"The Wrath of the Moon"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 1  
"The Dream and the Skull"  
  


Emperor Kuzco shot up in his bed, sweat running down the back of his neck. He had had a horrible dream in which Yzma was trying to kill him again. As he tried to think back to it, he put a hand on his forehead, trying to remember clearly everything that happened. He ran a hand through his jet black, wet hair, and layed back down. It wasn't just him in the dream. Someone else was there too. He didn't know who it was. Pacha maybe? No, it defiently wasn't Pacha. It was a skinny person, like him, but he had never seen this person before in his entire life.   
  
He remembered he was running from something, and he didn't know what that was either. He remembered turning his head, and seeing a skull on the ground.  
  
That was what scared him so much. In Kuzco's time, a skull in a dream meant death was coming. And not neccesarily to him, to anyone he knew. But then, why should he believe in old signs? Old fairy tales? He was the emperor. He controlled EVERYTHING from life to death.   
  
He smiled slyly. "It was just a dream..." He told himself in his smooth voice. "Just a dream..." He removed his hand from his forehead, laying it down next to him. If it was all just a dream, why was he still worried?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next morning, the sun shone over Cusco, Peru bright and early. Servants were busy bustling around the palace, and Kuzco's birthday was just around the corner. He was to turn nineteen...and one year from then he would have to have chosen his bride. But Kuzco was too layed back and stubborn to do any choosing at that moment.  
  
A short and stubby servant (Which Kuzco had dubbed "The Thing That Wouldn't Shut Up") was making notes in his log, as Kuzco came down for breakfast, wearing his usual red and yellow robes, that signfied his royalty.  
  
The "Thing That Wouldn't Shut Up" (which will from now be called the TTWSU for short) greeted the emperor with a smile and a bow. "Good morning your highness!! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine....I guess...." Kuzco said, putting a hand to his head, still thinking about the dream he had.  
  
"Is something wrong, your highness?" The TTWSU asked him.  
  
"Um....no...nothing..." Kuzco shook his head. He glanced up at the TTWSU, who was back to making his notes. "Um.....hey.....short stuff.....do you, um....well....believe in myths....or signs or any of that sort?"  
  
The TTWSU looked up at him, thinking it was a pretty strange question. "Well.....yes....I guess I would like to think I follow the Incan codebook....why?"  
  
"Well uh....ya know that one about seeing a skull in a dream? Well, I kinda..."  
  
Before Kuzco even finished, the TTWSU dropped his quill and log. "You....saw a.....skull....in a ...dream?" His eye twitched.  
  
The whole palace nearly stopped what they were doing when they heard. They all scared at Kuzco with hushed voices, eyes widened, and listening.  
  
Kuzco stared around with eyebrows raised. "Well...um....it's....no big deal....I mean..."  
  
"SOUND THE ALARM!!!!!" The TTWSU shouted, and panic ensued like someone had dropped a bomb.  
  
"Woah! Woah!" Kuzco attempted to calm them down, but it was useless. "STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!" He finally shouted. "LISTEN!!! That's a dumb myth! It's not real!!!! You should all stop worrying!!!"  
  
The TTWSU was shaking with fear. "You-you-your highness!! We can't stop w-w-w-worrying. Your life is in danger! P-p-please, we have to do something..."  
  
"Well, screaming like a bunch of banshees isn't gonna get you anywhere!!" Kuzco shouted at him.  
  
"I...I know, sire. But we must keep you safe until all of this passes. There's still a chance...and not a WORD of this dream is to get out to the public!" He directed his voice at everyone in the room. "Not a single word...."  
  
"Yeah, whatever....now I'm starved...I'm getting breakfast..." Kuzco said, and started walking to the dining room, putting a hand on his head. "I should never have said anything...." He sighed.


	2. "The Peasent"

"The Wrath of the Moon"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 2  
"The Peasent"  
  


Meanwhile, in his village, Pacha was doing some work out in the fields. The sun was hot on that summer day, and the work just kept piling up.   
  
A peasent girl with long, beautiful brown hair and a green pancho came into Pacha's area, carrying a tray with glasses of tea. "I thought you would like some tea, Mr. Pacha..." She greeted him, smiling.  
  
Pacha looked up and smiled, taking a glass. "Well, that was very sweet of you, Raina." He nodded to her, and drank. "It's good...aren't you suppose to be selling vegetables today?"  
  
Raina shook her head. "No....I'm taking the day off..."  
  
"And your aunts actually _let_ you?" Pacha said, grinning.  
  
Raina giggled. "Yes, they did. I was very surprised. But still, I have some grocery shopping to do in the marketplace."  
  
"Aww....well, that sounds better than working out here....thanks again for the tea, Raina..."  
  
"Your welcome, Mr. Pacha..." She bowed, and turned around walking down the path. She stopped by her ranch and grabbed a basket, before starting down the path through the jungle, and then finally to the marketplace. As she approached, the palace came into view. Raina stopped and stood on a hill, glancing at it like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She had seen it before, but with the sun so bright, it glistened and looked like pure gold. She sighed, continuing down the path and straight into the marketplace.  
  
"Hello, Raina!!" A shop owner greeted her.  
  
"Hello....good morning.." She greeted back, bowing. The same was with most everyone. They greeted her and Raina greeted them back. It was mostly men, who found her very attractive. She was the most beautiful girl in the village. Everyone had always wondered why they didn't pick her to learn to be a Chosen Woman, who would either go on marrying someone of royalty or becoming a Virgin of the Sun. The Virgins of the Sun performed at rituals and celebrations, dancing in beautiful white and yellow gowns, dazzling everyone. But to become one of these, you had to be picked out of a select few....and the ones picked were the prettiest. The true reason of why she was never picked was because of her aunts, Xema and Yzma. The Virgins of the Sun had to do with...well, the Sun...and that's exactly what her aunts and family hated. They were Haters of the Sun, or people who hated the empire and the Sun God, Inti, and worshipped the Underworld God, Supai. Every day they would jest, complain, sneer, jeer, and just put down anything that had to do with the empire. Raina tried her best each day to ignore it.  
  
Unlike her family, she admired the emperor, and showed him great respect. She dreamt of one day meeting him, and just for one day, she could have experienced what it was like to live in the palace. Just one day.....  
  
Meanwhile, high above the marketplace, Kuzco sat on his balcony, staring down at the people. The TTWSU was babbeling on and on about something, and Kuzco wasn't listening. He was in too deep of thought. His eyes began to wander, and just happened to fall on Raina, who was saying another "good morning" to a local shop owner. He watched her for some time, letting his eyes adjust. He kept staring, and realized that he couldn't stop staring at this one girl. He tugged on the TTWSU's sleeve. "Hey.....short dude....who's that!?" He pointed to Raina.  
  
The TTWSU snorted. "Some peasent girl..." He continued babbeling.  
  
Kuzco half smiled at her. "She's........beautiful..."  
  
"Yes, beautiful....." He was about to go on, but then he looked up at Kuzco. ".....eh....beautiful sire?" The TTWSU looked down, getting a better look at her. "Well....she's......no....Chosen Woman, but she is pretty....uh....." He looked up, and Kuzco was gone. "Sire......Sire? Sire!?"  
  
Already forgetting about his dream, Kuzco ran to his room, grabbed his llama pancho that Chicha had made for him, took off his robes and quickly put it on, taking the crown off his head, ruffling his hair to make him look more peasently, and ran down the steps, out the palace doors and in to the hustle and bustle of the marketplace.


	3. "The Marketplace"

"The Wrath of the Moon"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 3  
"The Marketplace"  
  


The marketplace was very busy that day, and Kuzco, dressed as a peasent, looked around in awe at everything around him. For once, no one who saw him bowed or told him to hurry and choose a bride or whatever. For the first time in his life (since he was a llama) he was himself!   
  
_Now to find that peasent girl... _He thought, as he looked around.  
  
Raina was getting ready to buy some things when all of a sudden, someone grabbed her by the wrist and and attempted to take her bag. "Hey!! Stop it!!" Raina screamed, not letting go of the bag. The theif kept pulling and was now causing a big scene.  
  
Kuzco went to see what was going on, and sure enough, there was the peasent girl he saw from his balcony. He ran over and pushed the theif away. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
The theif laughed. "This girl took something from me....I was trying to get it back..."  
  
Raina stared. "That's not true!!! Listen..." She turned to Kuzco. "He was trying to steal my bag, I never took anything from this man. I'm not a theif, he is..."  
  
Even her voice sounded pretty, Kuzco thought to himself and smiled. "Don't worry." He turned to the theif, grabbed his shoulders and whispered something in his ear. "If I were you, I'd run. You wouldn't want the emperor coming after you later for something you did huh?" He stared in his eyes, and a certain gleam told the theif that Kuzco was of royalty. The small theif paniced, and ran off.  
  
Raina stared after him, and then to Kuzco. "What did you say that scared him off?"  
  
"Nothing...I'll tell ya later..." Kuzco smiled. "So....what's your name?" He took Raina's hand.  
  
Raina smiled, staring at the ground somewhat and then looking back up at Kuzco. "It's Raina...." She said, smiling and blushing slightly.  
  
Kuzco grinned. "Raina...." _That's so pretty...._ He thought. _Ok, is it me, or am I losing my mind? _"Well, it's uh....a pleasure to meet you, Raina..." He said smiling.  
  
Raina smiled back. "Um.....thank you for saving me...that was very kind...."   
  
"Hey, no problem..."  
  
"So...uh...what's your name?" Raina asked, staring into his eyes. He had beautiful eyes. She thought.  
  
"It's....um.....it's uh...."  
  
"What? What is it?" Raina stared.  
  
"Um.....it's....uh..." Kuzco couldn't tell her his real name. She would find out he was the emperor and that would blow his cover.  
  
"Your highness!!!" The voice of the TTWSU called. "YOUR HIGHNESS!!!"   
  
_Oh no...._Kuzco thought, and saw the TTWSU running around asking people if they had seen the emperor. "Hey uh....I gotta go....." He told Raina, and ran off.  
  
"Wait!!" Raina called after him. "Don't I at least get to know.......your name...." She called, but he was already gone and disapeared into the crowd.  
  
"What do you WANT!?" Kuzco whispered sternly to the TTWSU when he caught up to him.  
  
"Oh, your highness!! Thank Inti!!" He bowed. "You shouldn't be out here, sir, it's very very dangerous!!"  
  
Kuzco sighed. "Whatever.....just don't blow my cover, shorty...."   
  
The TTWSU led him back to the palace. "You know with you having that dream, sire, that you shouldn't just wander off...."  
  
"Well, I kinda FORGOT about the dream until just now...."  
  
"Forgot!?" The TTWSU stared, wide-eyed. "What in the WORLD made you forget!!?"  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Someone.....just....let's go home.." He shook his head and frowned, walking past the TTWSU and quickly getting to the palace.  
  
The TTWSU stared after him. "Someone?" He blinked, and followed Kuzco inside.


	4. "The Haters of the Sun"

"The Wrath of the Moon"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 4  
"The Haters of the Sun"  
  


"Damn sun....." Xema squinted as she looked out her window and the sun began to set. She squinted even more as it shone in her eyes, and she quickly closed the curtains. "..I hate it..."  
  
She turned around and walked through the living room of their ranch. She stopped when she reached the hallway, her eyes narrowed and evil looking. "Yzma!" She called out.   
  
A small, white cat walked out of one of the rooms, followed by a short woman with long purple hair. The cat rolled it's eyes, and sat on the ground in front of Xema. "You called....."  
  
Xema sighed. "Yes, I called.....listen, the sun's going down and Raina hasn't gotten home yet....go out and see if she got herself lost or went to the palace or something. You too, Zelma..."  
  
The girl with the purple hair groaned. "Awww, do I have to?"  
  
"Yes!" Xema shouted sternly, just as they heard the front door open and shut. "Well, nevermind.....she's here...." She walked over and Raina was standing in the living room. "Why are you so late?"  
  
"I'm not late....I was picking up the stuff you asked for....here..." She handed her the bag, and Xema snatched it.  
  
Xema looked at it and rolled her eyes. "It'll do.......your dinner's on the table...."  
  
Raina sighed as her aunt walked away. After that, she ate dinner, and went to bed, thinking about the peasent boy she met in the marketplace that day.  
  
Kuzco also had gone to bed, unable to stop thinking of the peasent girl he met that day as well. She was so beautiful.....and she was a peasent! He turned over in his bed. _What am I thinking? Am I really....in love? Geez....I've never been in love before.._Kuzco thought, thinking for a while. ..._ I like it! _He smiled, as he soon fell asleep....  
  
Meanwhile, Xema, Yzma, and Zelma were still awake, talking in a seperate room. "Kuzco's birthday is coming up....." Yzma pointed out.  
  
"I know....he's turning nineteen..." Zelma said. She usually knew all the up to date information on Kuzco....after all, she did have a _slight _crush on him, even though she was also a Hater of the Sun.   
  
Xema sighed. "That bimbo has been alive too long. He doesn't even have a bride yet..."  
  
"How could he?" Yzma stared. "Who could love that arrogant snob?"  
  
"I don't know....." Xema shook her head. "But that doesn't matter, he'll be dead before then...." She smiled evilly. "I think I have a plan..."


	5. "The Summerhome"

"The Wrath of the Moon"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 5  
"The Summerhome"  
  


The next morning, Kuzco ran down for breakfast, wearing his usual red and yellow robes. Today was saturday, and he was suppose to visit Pacha from now until his birthday, spending the weekend in his luxurious summerhome, Kuzcotopia. After eating breakfast, he prepared a litter and his cloths, slipping on his llama pancho, and they were off. On the way there, however, he still couldn't stop thinking about Raina.  
  
_I have to tell him about her....he'll understand...he's married..._ He thought to himself. Soon, they arrived, and Kuzco hopped off. "That's enough, gaurds...you may be off now..."  
  
The gaurds just stood there.  
  
"Hey, listen...I want to be ALONE for my vacation, alright?" He glared at them.  
  
The gaurds kept standing there. "Sorry, your highness....we've been ordered to watch over you due to those....certain events...that happened..."  
  
Kuzco rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." He walked past them and knocked at Pacha's door. "Hello?" Before anything else happened, Tipo and Chaca, Pacha's children ran up, hugging him so hard he fell down. "Woah, hey....easy there...." Kuzco laughed. "...you could hurt someone like that..."  
  
"Hello, your highness..." Chicha, Pacha's wife, came out and greeted him.   
  
Kuzco laughed, somewhat embarresed of her finding him pinned on the floor by Tipo and Chaca. "Hey, Chi....where's Pach?"  
  
Chicha smiled. "He's outside in the field. By the way, he's got someone he wants to introduce you to..."  
  
"Really!?" Kuzco got up, and the children ran off. "Who is it?"  
  
Chicha smiled slyly as she went back into the kitchen. "You'll see...."  
  
Pacha was indeed out in the field, sitting on a rock and waiting for Kuzco. Kuzco greeted him. "Uh...hey......Chi said you had someone you wanted to introduce me to....it's not some old guy that wants me to grant them food or land or something, is it?"  
  
Pacha laughed, and shook his head. "No, Kuzco...."  
  
"It's you!" There came a voice, and Kuzco looked up and saw Raina, standing there in the sun. His eyes almost bulged out of his head and Pacha just smiled.  
  
"Raina?" Kuzco smiled. "Hey...it's nice to see you again..."  
  
Pacha stared. "You two...already know each other?"  
  
Raina nodded. "Yes...we met in the marketplace..." She said, walking up to Kuzco.   
  
Pacha grinned. "Woah...the marketplace, huh?" He looked up at Kuzco, who was blushing. Pacha laughed at this.   
  
Kuzco bit his lip. "Hey, uh...would you excuse me for a sec?" He took Pacha's hand and led him away from the area. "Hey, Pach....what are you doing?"  
  
Pacha laughed. "Nothing...I just wanted to introduce you to someone in my village.....what were you doing in the marketplace?"  
  
"She lives in YOUR village? Damn, you're lucky!! I don't know why I never noticed her before....oh...the marketplace?" He looked up. "Uh...well...I....just...went exploring, that's all..."  
  
"Aw....so....that means, she doesn't know you're the..." Pacha started to say, but Kuzco interupted.  
  
"Shhhhh......don't blow my cover here..." Kuzco said, eyeing Raina, to make sure she wasn't listening. "No, she doesn't know I'm the you-know-what." Pacha laughed, and Kuzco just shook his head at him. "So..WHY is she here?"  
  
"Well, ya know...I'd thought it be good for you to have a friend while at your summerhome...Hey, I thought you would like her..."  
  
"Like her? Pacha..." He brought his voice down to a low whisper. "..I _love _her..."  
  
"Really?" Pacha stared. "But you just met her..."  
  
"I don't CARE! She's the most beautiful person I've ever met in my life.....I'm surprised she's even a peasent..."  
  
Pacha let out a laugh. "Well, this'll give you time for you to get to know each other...."  
  
"Yeah...I guess..." Kuzco shrugged.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raina asked, walking over to them.  
  
"Oh, nothing nothing...." Kuzco sighed, and cleared his throat.  
  
Raina giggled. "So....I never found out your name...what is it?"  
  
Kuzco blanked out again. "M-m-my name? Uh...um...well....my name is...uh..."  
  
"Kanco..." Pacha filled in for him. "...His name is Kanco..."  
  
Kuzco stared. _Kanco!? What kind of a freaken name is THAT!? _  
  
"Kanco..." Raina smiled. "I like it...."  
  
_Oh...well, if she likes it, it's ok I guess...._Kuzco smiled at her. "And I like the name Raina...it's very pretty..." He smiled.  
  
"Hmm..." Raina smiled back. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kanco..." She reached her hand out.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine.." Kuzco said suavely as he took her hand and kissed it. "And please...no Mr....it's sounds awkward....just call me Kuz...uh....Kanco..." He eyed Pacha weirdly.  
  
Raina giggled. "Alright then..." She said, as he dropped her hand. "Mr. Pacha tells me you have a summerhome....is this true?"  
  
"Uh.....uh yes....I do.." Kuzco said proudly.  
  
Raina stared for a while. "Um....well, how can you have a summerhome? I mean.....how do you get the money?"  
  
Kuzco stared, blinking. "Uh...well, you see...uh..."  
  
Pacha filled in for him again. "....Kanco just moved here from a very far off place. Apparently, most everyone there is rich, so he decided to have a summerhome built...."  
  
"Wow..." Raina stared.  
  
"Yup...preeetty amazing, eh?" Kuzco grinned. "Ya wanna see it? It isn't far from here, and that's where I'm staying this week.....you're welcome to stay if you'd like...there are extra rooms...."  
  
"I'd love to..." Raina smiled at the both of them.   
  
"Great...come on..." Kuzco took her hand, and led her up the hill, where the giant summerhome was built. (Yeah, I know, it was small in the movie, but let's just say he had it built bigger for Christmas! xD) "There it is...Kuz....um...Kancotopia! My ultimate summer get-away, complete with waterslide!!" Kuzco smiled. _Doesn't have the same ring as Kuzcotopia, but oh well....._ "Like it?"  
  
Raina stared in awe. "Woah......I never knew anyone could have something like this who wasn't an emperor or something....."  
  
"Well, you know now..." Kuzco smiled. "Come on, inside....there's a pool and everything! It even..has a gameroom...."  
  
Pacha laughed and followed Kuzco and Raina inside.  
  
So, the three of them spent the day swimming and relaxing, and having a good time. Kuzco couldn't stop himself from staring at Raina, and blushed each time she caught him. At the end of the day, Pacha had to go home, and Kuzco and Raina were left behind.  
  
"I'm not sure, Kanco.." Raina said, after Kuzco had asked her to stay. "My aunts may get mad..."  
  
"Your aunts? Well, they sound pretty mean...Don't worry, if they get mad, I'll deal with them..." He said, smiling.  
  
Raina smiled at him. "That's sweet of you...thank you.." She said, and to Kuzco's surprise, she reached up and hugged him.  
  
Kuzco stared, feeling himself turn red and hot. "Um....erm....you're welcome..." He laughed nervously, as he hugged her back.  
  
Raina pulled away and stared into his eyes. "Good night...." She said, while walking into the room she would be staying in.  
  
"Night...." Kuzco stared after her, waving alittle. He sighed, as he wandered off to his room. He felt so light...he had never felt this way before in his life. He wanted to just float off the ground. He threw himself down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. "Maaan...." He said to himself. "...it's good to be me...."


	6. "The Plan"

"The Wrath of the Moon"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 6  
"The Plan"  
  


The sun started to fall, and Xema watched it with narrowed eyes through the window. Once it disapeared over the mountains, she turned around, seeing both Yzma and Zelma standing there, watching her.  
  
"She isn't home yet...." Xema said, glaring.  
  
Yzma just rolled her eyes. "Relax. She'll probably just end up getting home late again."  
  
"Whatever...." Xema turned around, but then thought of something, and turned back. "But what if....she went to the palace...."  
  
"She has no business at the palace!" Yzma shouted. "Stop worrying! Everything will be fine..."  
  
"Don't you understand?" Xema snapped and turned around. "This'll be like Miya all over again! She met the emperor, they fell in love..." She mocked. "And now we have to take care of her stupid child!!!" She said, picking up and throwing a vase angrily. "And who knows!? This whole damn thing might start over again with her daughter! You!" She said, pointing a finger to Yzma. "This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault!?" Yzma glared.  
  
"Yes! Remember? You and your stupid "Oh she'll benefit the Haters of the Sun. She won't be like her mother." Damnit! You were dead WRONG!"  
  
"Will you shut...UP!!!" Yzma glared. "Nothing's happened yet! She doesn't even know about her mother being an empress..."  
  
"And we'll keep it that way..." Xema started to calm down. "But if she sets even ONE foot in that palace, I swear, I will kill her along with this whole kingdom!"  
  
"I see...." Yzma stared. "And how do you propose we get rid of this kingdom and that burdan of an emperor within it?"  
  
"Come with me..." Xema said, and led them into a locked room. Xema flipped through all her stuff, coming across a huge book with a lock on it. She found a key and unlocked the book, slamming it down on the dining room table. "Here it is...." Xema spoke. "Supai's big book of evil spells...."  
  
"Woooow...." Yzma stared. "That's....big..." She blinked.  
  
"Yup..." Xema smiled, and started flipping through the book. "And there's one spell here I find quite....aha!" She stopped at a page. "Here it is..."The Wrath of the Moon Spell..." She said dramatically, pointing at the page.  
  
"Alright..." Zelma stared. "What does it DO!?"  
  
Xema laughed sinisterly. "There was a once a legend about one of Supai's followers, long before Manco Capac was even born. He was angry with Viracocha and the Incans, so he developed a powerful, awesome spell that would force the moon to fall...."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Zelma shouted, stopping her. "Force....the MOON....to FALL? Why would we want THAT? We like the moon! The moon is on our side...we're..."  
  
Xema quickly hushed her. "If you'd let me finish, I would explain....ahem....the moon soon turned out not to be real. It had an evil face and when it hit the earth, it would cause total destruction...wiping out everything in it's path."  
  
"So....the moon was not real...." Yzma stared. "...and it had a face?"  
  
"They say it had the face of Supai himself." Xema laughed evilly. "Supai's evil wrath....through a moon..."  
  
"A fake moon..." Zelma stared.  
  
Xema eyed her and glared. "Trust me....it's as real as it can get...." She turned back to her book. "Now let's see what it says..." She read. "'No purchase neccesary, except if you don't have the following: 1 staff..' Got that.." She went down the list. "Got that, got it, got it, got it...." Her voice got more excited, as she reached the last item.....which she didn't have..."NO!!!!! WHY, WHY, WHY!? Damnit!!!!" She banged her head on the table, and then lifted it up. "Ok....ok....that shouldn't be too hard to find....the potion and ritual should be ready by monday night..."  
  
"Monday? This monday?" Zelma stared. "But....that's Kuzco's birthday...."  
  
"Ha ha, I know...." Xema laughed sinisterly. "And poor thing....he's turning 19 too....This'll be a birthday the emperor will never forget....and never remember..." She laughed sinisterly again. "Ah....it's sooooo perfect...."


	7. "The Next Day"

"The Wrath of the Moon"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 7  
"The Next Day"  
  


The next morning, the sun shone bright and early, and as soon as the light shone through the windows of Kuzco....erm, KANcotopia, Kuzco shot up, and ran from his room and out into the hallway. He quietly approached Raina's door and knocked. "Raina?" He whispered. "Are you awake? Hello?" He slowly opened the door and peered in.  
  
Raina was still sleeping, and she had turned over when she heard Kuzco come in...  
  
_She looks so pretty, _Kuzco thought as he slowly walked over to her bed. "Hey..." He shook her gently and kneeled beside her. "Wake up..."  
  
Raina moaned. "I can't.....I'm seepy...."  
  
Kuzco laughed. She was so cute. "Ok well, I'm going to make breakfast...you just keep sleeping..." He smiled at her and left the room, walking into the kitchen.   
  
He stared at the stove and blinked. Him? Make breakfast? He had never cooked before in his life! He got out some eggs and cracked them in the pan....shell and all...  
  
"Ok, I think I can do this....that...white stuff will probably just desolve or something..." He said to himself while cooking....or, at least, trying to cook. He then poured two glasses of juice and cute two slices of bread and put them on two seperate plates. He let the eggs cook alittle (keyword: alittle) longer and put them on the plates. Well....they LOOKED like eggs....only...runny and half cooked...  
  
He walked into Raina's room, carrying a tray with the food and drinks. "Breakfast!" He said happily, and Raina sat up.  
  
She smiled at him. "That's so sweet of you...."  
  
"Well, you gotta eat..." He smiled, and set her plate in front of her.  
  
Raina smiled, and then looked at the plate. "Um....it looks....quite appetising..." She raised an eyebrow, and smiled at him. She then took a bite...and crunched..."Um...Kanco, what'd you put into this?"  
  
"Um....eggs..." He shrugged.  
  
She crunched again. "Um....exactly how much of the egg did you cook?"  
  
Kuzco stared. "Um...the whole thing...why?"  
  
Raina's eyes widened as she swallowed. "Um....Kanco, you aren't suppose to cook the whole egg." She giggled. "Just the inside..."  
  
Kuzco stared. He felt like such an idiot. "Oh....um...I uh..."  
  
"It's ok..." She smiled. "...you haven't cooked much, have you?"  
  
Kuzco blushed and looked at the floor. "Um....no...I haven't really..." He swallowed. "I have servants who..." He stopped, and looked up. _Great, genious, you're going to give yourself away! _He thought. "Um....I mean...."  
  
Raina stared. "You have servants? Really!? That's amazing!! I thought the emperor would be the only one with servants..."  
  
"Oh, yeah.." He laughed nervously. "Yeah...it's....it's because I'm...um....I'm rich..." He grinned.  
  
Raina smiled. "Hmm....rich..." She then looked down at her food. "Um....well...uh....at least...the bread's made right..." She laughed and finished eating.  
  
Kuzco soon got done also, even thought the eggs were exceptionally crunchy. He walked outside the room and took Raina's hand. "You wanna go for another swim?" He asked her.  
  
Raina smiled at him, and looked at his hand. "I'd..." She looked back up at him. "I'd love to..."  
  
Kuzco grinned. "Great...come on..." He took her hand and walked with her to the dressing room, getting her a bathing suit, and then going to change himself.  
  
After that, he joined Raina, and they went swimming practically as long as they did yesterday.  
  
Then, after one too many slides on the waterslide, Kuzco layed down on one of those fold out chairs, and Raina joined him as the sun started to go down.  
  
"I've had a great time..." She said, cuddling close to him and not realizing what she was doing.  
  
Automatically, Kuzco's arm went around her shoulder. "Um....yeah, me too..." He said, blushing.  
  
Raina sighed. "I wonder if the palace is like this...." She said, looking around. "I mean....I'm sorry, but I've always dreamt of what the palace would be like...I sorta...imagined it to be this way..."  
  
"It is..." Kuzco nodded.  
  
Raina glanced up at him. "You've been there?"  
  
"Well, uh....yes!" He cleared his throat. "Heck, I even know the emperor!" Now why did he just say that?  
  
"Really?" She sat up. "Do you think you could introduce him to me?" She said smiling.  
  
"Sure...well, I um...." _Well, _Kuzco thought, _She's got to know sometime...._"I can um....yeah, I'll take you sometime..." He smiled, and she smiled sweetly to him.  
  
"Thank you..." She hugged his neck.  
  
"Hey, no prob..." Kuzco grinned. He then broke their hug and lifted her chin with his hand, unsure of what he was doing. He saw Raina's eyes close, and suddenly grew very nervous, backing away. "Um....uh.....um...I'll be right back..." He said, quickly getting up and going outside. "Why can't I just tell her?" He asked himself. "She's going to find out and then she's going to get mad..." He sighed, sitting on a rock. "I'm such a loser...She desearves so much better than a lying...fake peasent..And if she found out I lied to her..." He sighed again. "I love her....I've never felt like this in my entire life..." He looked up at the sky and started to sing:  
  
Kuzco: I'd never imagined before that the world could be turned on it's head, I'd never have thought to be here in this place,  
I'd never have dreamt that in love I'd be lost and so easily led,  
I guess I was caught by that hint of a smile on her face...  
  
I thought I was happy before when my life was as easy as pie,  
But that was the past of an ignorant youth,  
I'm falling in love with the girl, but I'm forced to be living a lie,  
And she'd never love me if she knew the truth...  
  
Is it asking too much if I pray for a miricle, miricle?  
  
That one day,  
She'll love me,  
One day,  
She'll say "I care..."  
  
Meanwhile, Raina was still in Kuzcotopia, and began singing also. She had the most beautiful voice..  
  
Raina: _Although he's changing day by day,  
He finds these tender words of love,  
Impossible to say.  
  
He walks in the room and I'm never quite sure if he's trying to be somebody else,  
I'm liking him better that he's not his arrogant self...  
  
Perhaps I'm expecting too much of a miricle, miricle...  
  
One day,  
He'll love me,  
One day,  
He'll say "I love you,"  
And I will love him,  
Until I die...  
_  
Kuzco: _Distant star,  
Cast your light on my life...  
_  
Kuzco: _And one by one...  
_Raina: _I didn't anticipate feeling the power of love in this way..._   
  
Kuzco: _And day by day...  
_Raina: _We've never been closer than this and I find myself daring to pray.._   
  
Both: _We'll find these tender ways of love,  
Impossible to disobey...  
_  
Kuzco: _One day, she'll love me..  
_  
Raina: _One day, he'll say "I love you..."  
_  
Kuzco: _And I will love her...  
_  
Both: _Until the moment,  
Our hearts stop beating,  
And we are light....  
_  
Kuzco sighed, and started to walk back inside. He didn't even look up at Raina was he walked slowly off to his room, his head hanging. He felt so guilty for not telling her who he really was.  
  
Raina blinked, and stared after him as he left. She sighed, and stood up, walking to her room. "Good night..." She said, but Kuzco already shut the door to his room....  
  
Kuzco just layed in his bed, thinking for a very long time. He couldn't help feeling guilty and sorry...there had to be something he could do about it. "Tommorow..." He said to himself. "I'll tell her..."


	8. "The Surprise"

"The Wrath of the Moon"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 8  
"The Surprise"  
  


Kuzco slowly woke up the next morning, yawning. He had nearly forgot that today was his birthday in all the confusion. His confusion. So many things were happening at once, he was falling in love, his birthday was today, he needed to choose a bride, he had had that dream...that dream...Well, nothing had happened so far, so that was all a good sign, he thought, as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Your highness?" A gaurd's voice nearly shouted.  
  
_Oh, crap!! _Kuzco thought, and ran to the door. _If Raina heard that...  
_  
"Your highness?" The gaurd knocked again, and Kuzco flung his door open.  
  
"WHAT!? What do you WANT!?" He snapped.  
  
"So sorry, Emperor Kuzco...I..."  
  
Kuzco stopped him. "No-no-no. While I'm here, I'm Kanco, and I'm not the emperor....er..yet.."  
  
The gaurd blinked, incredably baffled.  
  
Kuzco sighed. "Look, just...don't....don't mention me being an emperor and all that crap, ok? And don't ask....just don't do it..." He rolled his eyes and walked past him to Raina's room. He kneeled beside her bed and shook her gently like yesterday. "Raina wake up...."  
  
"Why?" She asked, half alseep.  
  
"Cause...I'm taking you somewhere.."  
  
Raina opened her eyes. "Where?"  
  
Kuzco just grinned. "It's a surprise....and I want to show you something, too..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kuzco laughed. "You ask too many questions...come on, now. You're gonna ruin it..." He took her hand and she got out of bed. He left the room so she could get dressed and then joined her outside.  
  
"Here.." He took a cloth and tied it around her eyes, so she couldn't see.  
  
Raina giggled. "Kanco...you don't have to do that..."  
  
"Yes, I do..." He laughed, and walked her over to a litter and sat her down. He snapped his fingers and a few gaurds hoisted it up.  
  
Raina smiled and looked around. "I still wanna know where I'm going..." She lifted the cloth up slightly, but Kuzco pulled it back down.  
  
"No touchy...you'll ruin the surprise!" he laughed. _Yeah, the surprise you may either hate me for the rest of our lives, or reply to it with a positive attitude...I'm hoping for choice B..._   
  
Meanwhile, Xema was preparing her potion for that night, and was mumbling to herself. "That girl's been gone for two days now.....if I found out she was at the palace, I'll..." She raised her head and looked out the window, hearing talking. She got there in time to see the litter passing by, but couldn't make out the girl since a gaurd was in the way. "That looks like Raina..." She stared. "But who's she with?" She stared at the peasent boy. He seemed too familiar. She shrugged. "No matter...I have to get my work done.." She snarled and went back to the potion. She began working on it alittle more, but kept thinking about what mischeif Raina was up to. She growled and stood up. "Zelma!"  
  
Zelma's head shot up. "Huh?"  
  
"I want you to go to the palace..."  
  
"The...palace!?" Zelma stared.  
  
"Yes...if you see any...and I mean ANY sign of Raina there at all, you are to come back here immidiatlely and tell me, understood?"  
  
"Aww....but why do I?"  
  
"DO IT!!!!!" Xema bellowed, and quite intimmidated, Zelma ran out.  
  
The palace was soon coming into view, and Kuzco bit his lip as it did, his anxiousness and nervousness growing more intense. _Please, Inti and Viracocha..._ He begged silently to the Gods. _Don't let her hate me, please don't let her hate me...  
_  
"Where are we? Are we almost there?" Raina asked.  
  
"Yes, almost..." He smiled alittle, trying to calm himself down.  
  
Soon they arrived, and Kuzco helped Raina down from the litter. He brought her inside the palace and she stood in the main hall. "Are we there?" She asked. "Can I take this thing off now?"  
  
"Not yet..." He said. "Hold on, alright?" He said, and went to go change into his red robes.  
  
"Well, when can I take it off?" She asked, but he was gone. "Kanco? Kanco? Where'd you go?"  
  
Kuzco soon came back, wearing his robes. He swallowed nervously and placed his crown on his head. "Alright....now you can.." He smiled and untied it for her.  
  
The moment Raina opened her eyes she gasped, and looked around. "This place is so...BEAUTIFUL! Is this the palace? Oh, Kanco...I.." She turned around, and her eyes widened when she saw Kuzco all dressed up. "Kanco?" She stared.  
  
Kuzco smiled slightly and looked at the ground. "Yeah...um...Raina...I have a confession to make.." He walked towards her and took her hands. "This...this place...is the palace and um...I'm...I'm not a peasent..." He looked away.  
  
Raina stared. "Then...."  
  
"Yeah.." Kuzco cleared his throat. "..and my name isn't even Kanco....it's...it's Kuzco....Emperor...Kuzco..." He looked at the ground.  
  
Raina's eyes widened even more, and she gasped. She slowly shook her head, as if in shock.  
  
"Yeah...I'm sorry I lied to you...I didn't want to scare you off...."  
  
"Scare me off!?" She somewhat glared at him. "Why didn't you just tell me you were the emperor from the start!?"  
  
"Raina.....I'm sorry...."  
  
"Did you really think I was stupid!?"  
  
"Well...no..." Kuzco stared, and looked at the ground. "Look...I said I was sorry....but that all doesn't matter now....what matters is that..."  
  
Raina just shook her head, and broke free of Kuzco's grasp. "I'm sorry..." She said, turning and running out the palace in tears.  
  
Kuzco stared after her with a sad expression. He sighed, and leaned against a wall. He knew it would work out this way, he just knew it. He banged his head, and clutched it like her hurt it. Dumb thing to do. He turned around. "Why the hell was I so STUPID!?" He growled. "I could have told her everything from the begining and now because of that, she hates me...." He sighed. "Maybe it's for the best....she doesn't deserve someone like me...." He sighed, and walked off through the palace.  
  
Raina ran down the streets of the marketplace, not stopping. Zelma eyed her from the sides as she left the palace, binoculars in hand. "There...." She snickered to herself. "I've got her...."  
  
Raina kept running, and didn't stop until she arrived at her ranch. Xema noticed her enter, but Raina didn't seem to notice Xema sitting there mixing a huge cauldron with green junk in it. She ran to her room and threw herself on the bed. Xema watched her and eyed her. "Funny..." She said to herself. "I'll find out what that girl was up to..."  
  
Raina continued to cry and cry and cry. _He's the emperor....all this time he was the emperor and I didn't know it..._ She thought to herself. _Why was I so stupid? Why did I run away? I could have stayed there and told him I loved him and we'd be living happily ever after, but I paniced....oh, Inti...he's the emperor..._ She sobbed. _I'll never have a chance with him now....never!!! _She continued crying, and soon cried herself to sleep.  
  
Kuzco sighed as he walked into the dining room, and suddenly everyone in there jumped up and shouted. "SURPRISE!" Kuzco was taken aback. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOUR HIGHNESS!!" They shouted. Kuzco stared. There were streamers, a big cake with 19 candles, a banner, and everything was decorated so much. He had even got more presents than he did last year. But none of this mattered to him. He sighed.  
  
"Party's over, guys...." He walked sadly past them.  
  
The TTWSU stared after him with a goofy looking party hat on his head. "Sire...what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood right now....I'm sorry...." He slowly walked to his room, and fell on his bed, face first. For the first time since his parents died, and the llama incedent, he started to cry. He had hurt Raina....and nothing else mattered to him right then than her. He had hoped they were going to go back to the palace, and she would smile at him, like she usually did, and he would tell her "I love you," but he never got a chance. He had blown his chance. And why? He was too stupid and stubborn to tell her who he was in the beggining! He had hoped that they would celebrate his birthday together, and perhaps even make love together that night...then, he would make wedding plans, and they would get married, and everything would be perfect...so perfect...they would start a family and his son or daughter would be the next emperor or empress....and Raina would forever be his empress. He started to sob harder. But he was stupid...he had his chance and blew it...  
  
Kuzco continued to sob to himself. "I love you, Raina....." He said out loud, as if hoping it would reach her somehow. "I love you so much..." He continued to cry, and soon, as Raina did, cried himself to sleep....


	9. "The Evil Night"

"The Wrath of the Moon"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 9  
"The Evil Night"  
  


"I...am...FINISHED!!!!" Xema shouted when she was done with her potion. She laughed loudly, and Yzma padded into the room.  
  
"Stop yelling...you'll wake up the whole kingdom..." She said, and jumped up on the table.  
  
Xema laughed. "Better woken up now then when their doom will be upon them...." Xema snickered.  
  
"Yeah..." Yzma stared. "Can we just get this whole doom thing over with? I want to see what the moon really looks like..." She laughed and jumped down from the table. She followed Xema as she picked up the heavy cauldron and walked outside.  
  
"Grab my staff, Yzma...we'll need it..." Xema told her.  
  
Yzma took the staff in her mouth and followed Xema outside. Xema hauled the large cauldron up to the tallest hill. She took out her staff and began mumbling a bunch of words that didn't make any sense to Yzma. Xema was just reading from the book. After a bunch of mumbling, she turned to Yzma. "Where is Zelma? She's going to be late..." She then turned around and stared towards the sky. "Oh, great Supai! Lord of the moon, underworld, and evil....I ask of you, give me your guidance, wisdom, and power in order to help me perform the "Wrath of the Moon" task tonight! In exchange, we will offer you dozens of lives and sacrifices....dear moon...dear Supai....please....Let us..."  
  
"AUNT XEMA!!!" Zelma shouted from a distance.  
  
Xema growled and turned, glaring at Zelma. "How DARE you interupt the ritual, child!!"  
  
"Aunt Xema...I saw Raina....exiting the palace..."  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever...now, where was I? Oh yes, let us....WHAT!?" She turned to Zelma. "You...saw her...at the PALACE? Dear Supai..." Xema growled. "I warned her...and now she will pay....aww....I think I have a plan. Now...Supai....I wish to perform the "Wrath of the Moon" task, but I have something in mind...." She started mumbling again.  
  
Soon, the cauldron started bubbling, and the earth shook, sending the cauldron falling off the hill and into a river. Lightning and thunder filled the air, making both Yzma and Zelma tremble.   
  
"Um...what's going on?" Zelma asked.  
  
"It's working....IT'S WORKING!" Xema laughed sinisterly, and all three of them looked up to see a moon, very close to the earth, and a very hideous looking face. "HA HA!!!"  
  
Zelma screamed. "IT'S SO UGLY!!!"  
  
Xema glared at her. "DO NOT INSULT SUPAI AND HIS WRATH OF THE MOON!!!" She screamed, and turned back to the sky, looking at the moon. "Forgive her, my Lord...now....fall...FALL and wreck havoc on anything and everything in your path!" She laughed evilly.  
  
Zelma watched it as it slowly started moving towards the earth. "Um...is it just me, or is it heading towards the village?"  
  
Xema smiled. "It's all part of my plan, child..."  
  
"But....I thought were gonna aim it at the palace..."  
  
"I know..." Xema laughed. "But don't you see? It's perfect! If my hunch is correct, Kuzco has fallen in love or something with Raina. If not, he still probably likes her, because SHE was at the palace. Once Kuzco sees this thing, he will rush to her rescue, and BOOM! Goodbye Raina and Emperor, HELLO THRONE!!"  
  
Yzma stared and then snickered. "Xema.....you are a genious....but...what if the emperor doesn't fall for the trap?"  
  
"Well...we'll just have Raina out of the way..." Xema smiled. "Now come on...we have to flee...that thing's going to hit in less than thirty minutes...." She said, taking Yzma and Zelma and dashing in the other direction as fast as possible.  
  
Kuzco stirred, and shot up in his bed. He had that dream again. Only this time, he knew who the other person with him was. Raina....He put a hand to his forehead. "Oh, Inti...what does it mean? What does it mean!?" He sighed, and layed down, but then sat up again. "Inti...I need some time to think..." He slowly got up, and walked over to his window. He glanced up, and saw the huge moon. "That doesn't look right..." He said out loud. "That thing's too close...." He examined it closer. "HOLY......that thing has a face!!!" His eyes widened. "Dear Inti.....it's moving....no falling....the village..." He gasped. "Raina!"


	10. "The Wrath of the Moon"

"The Wrath of the Moon"  
An Emperor's New Groove Fanfic by:  
JessieofTR (Megan Clifton)  
  
Chapter 10  
"The Wrath of the Moon"  
  


Kuzco quickly ran out of his room, quickly slipping on his red and yellow robes as he ran. That...thing, whatever it was, was towering towards the village. He had to make sure Raina was alright.  
  
The TTWSU was up late, finishing and making notes in his log, when Kuzco ran past him. He looked up. "Your highness? Your highness!! Where are you going?! Your highness!!!!!!!!" He shouted.  
  
Kuzco didn't respond, but kept running. He flew out of the palace doors and down the steps, running through the now empty marketplace.  
  
"Wait..." Xema stopped, as they started fleeing. "I have to make sure my plan works. I'll meet you both on the outskirts of town..." She started running back towards the ranch.  
  
Raina awoke to the sounds of screams outside. She sat up, wondering what all the commotion was about. She then looked out her window to see people running in all different directions. She figured there must be a fire or something. She got out of bed and went to the window to get a closer look. She then looked up at the sky, and saw the huge moon with the face. She gasped, and stared with wide eyes. This couldn't be...."Oh, Inti..." She whispered, and then ran from her room. "Aunt Xema? Aunt Yzma!? Zelma!" She shouted, and Xema was soon standing in the front doorway. "Aunt Xema...." Raina breathed. "Thank, Inti....There's a...."  
  
"I know, child..." Xema said, and grabbed her wrist firmly. Raina had thought she was going to take her out, but instead Xema threw her back in her room.  
  
Raina fell to the ground roughly, and she looked up at her aunt. "Aunt Xema..what are you...." Raina cried out as Xema grabbed her wrist again, and twisted it this time. She slammed it against the wall, and took her staff, making a lock appear and chaining her to the wall with it.  
  
Raina stared at Xema, horrorfied, who only snickered. "That'll teach you, you inconsiderate child!" She started walking out of the room.  
  
Raina screamed. "Aunt Xema! Please! Please don't do this! Please! Aunt Xeeeeemaaaa!!!!!!" She shouted.  
  
Xema just laughed as she loocked the door to her room. She walked out of the ranch, Raina still screaming in the background. _Supai, shut her up!! _She thought, and placed a curse on the house, to where the front and back doors would lock from the outside, but not not the inside. The windows were now so hard that no one could open them nor break them.  
  
Xema laughed evilly to herself. "Kuzco's going to fall right into this trap..." She smiled, and started to flee towards the outskirts of the village.  
  
Raina looked out her window to see her aunt rush by. She then looked up and saw the moon. It was falling and heading towards her village. _I don't wanna die..._ She thought, as she started to cry. _I want Kanco..._ No, his name wasn't Kanco, it was Emperor Kuzco. She didn't care anymore, however. She just wanted him by her side...  
  
Her wrist hurt as she tugged on the chain. _I can't die..._ She thought. _There's still so much I need to tell him....  
_  
Kuzco dashed through the path in the jungle as fast as he could. His legs grew tired and weak, but still he kept running. He looked up to see the moon getting closer and closer to the earth. _I'm coming, Raina! _He thought. _I'm coming, just hold on! _  
  
The villagers were starting to flee, grabbing valubles and children. Pacha walked outside to see what was going on, and a villager explained to him the situation. Pacha gasped, and stared at the moon, and then gathered all the villagers together.  
  
"Everyone!" He shouted. "You must calm yourselves! I want you all to evacuate the village right now! Only grab what is really valuble to you, and leave the rest. If you have animals, herd them together quickly. Some of them might not make it out though. Alright? Let's move, everyone!" Pacha turned quickly, and his wife, Chicha, walked out of the house.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked him.   
  
"Chicha," Pacha took her hands. "I need you to grab Cusi, Chaca, and Tipo. We're fleeing..."  
  
Chicha stared. "What?"  
  
Kuzco soon finally arrived at the village, checking every house to see if Raina was there. "Raina!?" He called, but his voice just echoed. The village had already been abandoned. From there on he could have assumed Raina had got to safety, and went home, but he couldn't. He had to make sure she was alright.  
  
He remembered Raina had described to him where she lived when they were swimming. It was suppose to be a semi-big ranch, with a large field filled with crops and llamas.  
  
There. He saw it. He quickly ran in and looked around. Shutting the door behind him, he called for Raina. "Raina!? Are you here!?"  
  
Raina's head shot up. _He's here! _"Kan...um...Kuzco!" She shouted.  
  
"Raina!" _Thank Inti, _he thought, and ran to the door, but discovered it was locked. _Great..._ He forced his weight on the door, banging on it with his body. His arms grew sore, but finally, the door budged and flew open.  
  
Raina smiled when she saw him. "Kuzco....thank Inti you're here, but you have to get out...that moon..."  
  
"Raina..." Kuzco ran to her. "What happened!? Who did this to you!? I'll murder them! I'll have them beheaded, I'll..."  
  
"Kuzco, please..." Raina breathed out nervously. "It was my Aunt Xema...I don't know why...I tried to get out and she chained me to the wall..."  
  
Kuzco looked like he wanted to kill someone. Xema mainly. He shook the feeling off and sighed. "Wait here...I'll get you out..." He then quickly ran from the room and down the hallway into the kitchen, opening a drawer and looked for a sharp knife to cut the chain with. Suddenly, the whole ground shook, and Kuzco fell to the floor, the drawer falling out of it's place and the utensils going everywhere. A knife landed right next to him, and he blinked. _Close call..._ He grabbed it and got up, running back to Raina's room. "Here..." He started trying to cut the chain.  
  
Raina sighed. "Kuzco...don't...there isn't enough time.." She looked at the moon outside. It had gotten even closer. "Just leave me! You're more important! I mean, this world can survive without a peasent like me, but without the emperor..."  
  
"Stop talking that way!!" Kuzco shouted at her, and somewhat glared. "Look, Raina..." He sighed, taking her hands. "Maybe some evil people in this world can survive without you, but I know that I can't....if anything were to happen to you, I would kill myself...."  
  
Raina stared, not believing her ears. "You.....you mean that?"  
  
Kuzco smiled and nodded his head. "Of course I do..." He put a hand to her face. "I...I love you, Raina...."  
  
Raina smiled, and fought to hold back her tears. He had finally said the words that she was waiting to hear. "Kuzco...." She hugged him. "I love you, too..."  
  
"Oh, Raina..." Kuzco smiled, and held her close, wishing this moment would last forever. And it could, if there wasn't a giant moon hurling towards the earth. He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. "Come on...we have to get you out of here...."  
  
Raina nodded, as Kuzco continued to cut the chain. Finally it pulled apart, and he grabbed Raina's hand. "It's falling...we have to hurry!" He shouted, and ran to the front door.....but it was locked. "Oh no.." He pulled on the door handle, forced his weight against it and everything, but it just wouldn't budge. "Damnit! What's this thing made out of!?"  
  
"Um...wood.." Raina shrugged. "It should open..."  
  
"Well it's NOT!" he growled, frustrated. He looked over at the window. "The window....that's it..." He ran over to it, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge either. "Come on, you son of a..." He kept pulling, but nothing happened. He grabbed a nearby object and hit the window with it....but it didn't even break. "What the hell? COME ON!!!" He kept swinging, and the window kept staying unbroken. "Break, damnit, break! BREAK!" He kept trying, but nothing he did worked. He panted, and threw the object on the floor with anger. "Damnit! Why? Damnit!" He kicked the wall.  
  
"Stop Kuzco...." Raina sighed, tears flowing from her eyes. "Nothing's working..."  
  
Kuzco ran to her. "I'm so sorry, my love....I'm so sorry..." He hugged her. "I don't know what to do...I've tried everything..."  
  
"I know, sweety...." Raina sighed. "You...you did your best..." She smiled uneasily.  
  
Kuzco just shook his head. "I....I hate to be the one to say this but....I don't think...we're going to get out of here..."  
  
Raina let out a sob. "I....I know...." She started crying.  
  
"Don't cry...." Kuzco dried her eyes. "Come on, now....at least we're together...."  
  
Raina nodded, but couldn't stop crying...  
  
Kuzco held her close to his chest, setting his chin on top of her head. "Don't cry, my love....things.....things will work out. You'll see...." He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. He hated seeing her this way. He hated that these were probably going to be his last moments with her on the earth. He kept feeling this extreme hatred for her Aunt Xema, even though he had never even seen her before. Somehow he thought that she had planned this....all of this. He saw Raina close her eyes, but this time he didn't panic or run away. He reached his head down and gently kissed her on the lips. When he broke the kiss, he saw Raina was crying, still. "What's wrong?" He asked her, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"It's just..." She looked down. "...I'm sad that....that that was our first...and last...kiss we'll have together...." She looked up at him.  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Who said it had to be our last?" He lifted her chin again and kissed her, this time with passion, and holding her close. He made it last as long as he could until the ground shook again, and Raina screamed, holding on to him. "It's alright...you'll be fine..." He looked out the window. The moon was very visable and close now. It would hit any minute. He turned back to Raina, and started to cry himself when he saw the fear in her eyes. Now he was scared, and he wanted to get out of there. He wished he could just get out of there before that thing hit and take Raina back to his kingdom, and she would live there forever.   
  
Raina looked up to see him crying. He had calmed her, now it was her turn to calm him. She started to sing in a soft and beautiful voice:  
  
_Come stop your crying,  
It'll be alright,  
Take my hand,  
Hold it tight.  
  
I will protect you from all around you,  
I will be here, don't you cry.  
_  
Kuzco smiled. Even her singing voice was beautiful. Everything about her was so beautiful, and he loved her so much. He started to sing also:  
  
_For one so small,  
You seem so strong,  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm.  
  
This bond between us can't be broken,  
I will be here, don't you cry..  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.  
  
You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always...  
_  
He held her close, and Raina put her head on his shoulder. "Always..." She whispered, and the ground started to shake violently. The rumbling was so loud, it hurt their ears.  
  
"I love you, Raina!!!" Kuzco had to shout.  
  
Raina closed her eyes and held him tight. "I love you too, Kuzco...."  
  
Outside the ranch, the giant moon had fallen onto the earth. The trees in which it hit first turned immidiatly to ashes, and flames engulfed throughout the village. Once the moon hit the ground, it exploded, and everything and anything in it's path caught fire. The villagers who had fled were watching from a safe distance, and they could feel the intense heat from where they were standing. Pacha shook his head sadly as he watched his village burn, unaware his best friend was there. Zelma, Xema, and Yzma were also watching. Xema couldn't remove the smile from her face as she watched. She snickered evilly. "She's dead..." She smiled.  
  
Moments after the moon hit, a black smoke filled the clouds, making the black and evil night even blacker. The village....was no more....  
  
(** Author's Final Note and Disclaimer: **Are you all crying? Thought so. Well, that's the end. *watches as the audiance gasps and holds up knives and pitchforks* Wait wait, hold it....I meant that that was the end of Part 1. Eh heh heh heh...don't worry...I could never kill Kuzco and just...END it there. I thought I would at first, but then I thought...nah, I'd probably get flamed one too many times for my liking. So...expect a part TWO vewy vewy soon. And part two is loaded with songs. Just to warn ya. It's almost more...um...graphic than this one. I'm not telling you what happens, I'm just saying. Part 2 will be rated R, in case you were interested....due to...content that might be unappropriate for little kids. SO! If you liked this story, stay tuned for part 2. And now for the Disclaimer. I don't own any TENG characters, including Kuzco, Yzma, Pacha, Chicha, ect. I do own Xema, Zelma, and Raina, however. "One Day, She'll Love Me" is property of Sting and Disney. "You'll Be in My Heart" is property of Tarzan and Disney. One more thing, someone asked if we'll be seeing Kronk. Well, for all you Kronk fans, I can't promise him, but I might somehow TRY to squeeze him into part two. So...expect a sequel! :D)


End file.
